


Playing Cupid

by CurioBunny



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioBunny/pseuds/CurioBunny
Summary: Gilbert Blythe with the help of some unlikely people plays cupid with his friends. Its a group chat fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't figure out additional tags so here is some extra info. They're all freshmen except Gilbert he is a sophomore.
> 
> Anne- Pansexual  
> Gilbert- Bisexual  
> Cole- Homosexual  
> Diana- Homosexual  
> Billy- Bisexual  
> Moody- Asexual
> 
> Anne: KindredSpirits  
> Gilbert: Baby Bi Bi Bi  
> Cole: ColeHeartedSnake  
> Diana: DIE-Ana  
> Billy: Billy Goat  
> Moody- Cows go Moood

**KindredSpirits** added

**Baby Bi Bi Bi,** **DIE-Ana** **and 3 more**

**Billy Goat:** ...what is this?

 **KindredSpirits:** It's our group chat

 **Billy Goat:** but why tho we see each other at school

 **DIE-Ana:** I kind of agree with Billy but I think the chat has potential for fun

 **KindredSpirits:** See Diana understands

 **Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Why do I have to be clumped  
with you freshmen

 **KindredSpirits:** Do I have to remind you that were all the same age you just skipped a grade

 **Billy Goat:** luv ur username Gilbert

 **DIE-Ana:** As do I, I like the pun on your sexuality and the reference to the song.

 **KindredSpirits:** Can we take a minute to talk about how elegant Diana's sentences are.

 **Billy Goat:** they cool

 **KindredSpirits:** And Billy's are utter trash

 **Cole Hearted Snaked:** At least Billy is trying we should give him credit for that

 **KindredSpirits:** COLE YOU'RE HERE AT LAST also no I will not give him any points I will if he puts in some effort in his sentences

 **Baby Bi Bi Bi:** The only person left is Moody anyone seen him.

 **Billy Goat:** I havent is that better Anne?

 **KindredSpirits:** Not really.

 **DIE-Ana:** I can answer this one, Moody is with me at the moment.

 **KindredSpirits:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WITH YOU

 **Billy Goat:** calm down anne ur luv for diana is showing

 **KindredSpirits:** Me and Diana are JUST FRIENDS

 **Cole Hearted Snake:** Anyways what do you mean Diana?

 **DIE-Ana:** Moody and I are in the library he is currently doing his math homework so he will have no distractions I took away his phone.

 **Baby Bi Bi Bi:** I love hardcore Diana

 **Billy Goat:** so are we gonna ignore anne getting jealous over Moody hanging out with diana

 **Cole Hearted Snake:** Billy...

 **Billy Goat:** nvm

 **KindredSpirits:** SAY IT WITH ME FOLKS BILLY ANDREWS IS WHIPPED.

 **Billy Goat:** me and cole are just friends!

 **DIE-Ana:** I have to go Moody requires my help with his homework.

 **Cole Hearted Snake:** Me too have a idea for a drawing.

 **Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Adios

 **Billy Goat:** peace


	2. The plan was born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has the idea for the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't figure out additional tags so here is some extra info. They're all freshmen expect Gilbert he is a sophomore.
> 
> Anne- Pansexual  
> Gilbert- Bisexual  
> Cole- Homosexual  
> Diana- Homosexual  
> Billy- Bisexual  
> Moody- Asexual
> 
> Anne: KindredSpirits  
> Gilbert: Baby Bi Bi Bi  
> Cole: ColeHeartedSnake  
> Diana: DIE-Ana  
> Billy: Billy Goat  
> Moody- Cows go Moood

**7:15 Am**

**DIE-Ana:** Good morning, did all of you have a good 8 hours of sleep?

**Cole Hearted Snake:** Good morning Diana and yes I did sleep well.

**DIE-Ana:** All eight hours?

**Cole Hearted Snake:** *sweats*

**DIE-Ana:** Cole we've talked about this you need to get all 8 hours of sleep.

**Billy Goat:** cole is getting scolded by diana lol

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Unlike you guys I follow Diana's advice she gives helpful tips.

**Billy Goat:** whatever Cole can you please grab me a piece of toast or something.

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** You say please to Cole but yesterday you demanded I buy you a bag of chips.....intresting.

**Billy Goat:** shaddup

 

**9:15 Am**

**KindredSpirits:** Sorry for being gone this morning forgot to charge my phone but thanks to the lovely Diana who brought a portable charger.

**DIE-Ana:** Your Welcome

**KindredSpirits:** Ily  <3

**Billy Goat:** *coughs* GAY

**Cole Hearted Snake:** Billy stop saying they're gay they are best friends like you and me

**Billy Goat:** who said we were even friends

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Guys Cole just left the room he seemed upset.

**Billy Goat:** why does a sophomore have a class with freshmen

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** I failed the class but that doesn't seem important right now we should focus on Cole.

**Billy Goat:** if we find Cole then can we get back to the fact you failed a class.

**Billy Goat: **he is proably in the bathroom the one near Miss Staff's classroom if I had to guess.****

********

********

********

********

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** the teacher spotted me with my phone hes coming my way someone get Cole.

********

********

********

********

********

**Billy Goat:** i dont think Cole will be happy to see me and the girls are in the middle of a test if what diana told me was true moody please tell me you charged your phone and have a good connection. 

********

********

********

**Cows Go Mood:** I shall go see Cole.

********

********

********

******11:35** ** **

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

**DIE-Ana:** A update on the Cole situation even though you do not have your phone Gilbert he has been found and Billy is being yelled at by Anne I will make sure she does not physically hurt him..

**********  
******  


********

************ ** **

********

********

********

************ ** **

********

********

********

**DIE-Ana:** Anne and Billy have both received detention.

********

********

********

**********3:44** ** ** ** **

********

********

********

**********Baby Bi Bi Bi to Cows Go Mood** ** ** ** **

********

********

********

**Baby Bi Bi Bi** I'm done with Cole and Billy's drama it's obvious they like each other it's so dumb

********

********

********

**Cows Go Mood:** mhm I agree

********

********

********

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Moody would you be down for some fun

********

********

********

**Cows Go Mood** with ok

********

********

********


	3. Totally not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert recruits Jerry on his first plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry I haven't updated in a while I took some time to figure the plot outline

**8:36 Pm**

**Baby Bi Bi Bi added Back to the Baynard to Baby Bi Bi Bi and Cows go Moood**

**Cows go Moood:**?

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** We need Jerry for the first part of our plan

**Cows go Moood:** The plan you never told me

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Yep do we still have our deal Jerry two essays and a can of soda

**Back to the Baynard:** You mean three essays and a couple of brownies

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Nah I said I'll do two essays and a treat of your choosing you chose soda

**Back to the Baynard:** I've raised my price

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** You do realize we can get someone else to do it and for cheaper plus aren't one of these essays like a huge percent of your grade

**Back to the Baynard:** uuuhhhhh...fine

**Cows Go Moood:** KO WINNER IS GILBERT

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Now that thats done lets get started with business

**Cows Go Mood:** I'm still confused for why Jerry is here

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Oh he is going to flirt with Cole

**Cows Go Mood:** Wait Jerry you're gay?

**Back to the Baynard:** Eh I'm too lazy to look for any type of person for romance so I just let whoever come to me.

**Cows Go Mood:** So is there anything else

**Baby Bi Bi Bi:** Nope we just see the outcome of Jerry flirting with Cole and go from there.

**7:27 Am**

**KindredSpirits has named the chat Main four and...Billy**

 

**Billy Goat:** that was a low blow Anne

**KindredSpirits:** Thats what you get for being mean to Cole

**Billy Goat:** I thought I already got punished for that when you yelled at me

**KindredSpirits:** Oh yeah I forgot about that

**KindredSpirits:** Well whatever Im going to class see you later

**12:45 Pm**

**KindredSpirits:** Guys I'm looking at something weird

**DIE-ANA:** What is it Anne?

**Cows go Moood:** Wut is going on

**KindredSpirits:** I'm in class doing my work when I see Jerry and what I think is flirting with Cole 

**DIE-ANA:** Cole and Jerry that was unexpected

**Cows Go Mood:** A NEW SHIPS IS ON THE RISES

**KindredSpirits:** But that's not even the best part Billy Andrews is fuming at the ears and looks like every angry emoji put together

**KindredSpirits:** Billy checked his phone and is heading my way pray for me

**Cows Go Mood:** R.I.P Anne

**2:17 Pm**

**Cole Hearted Snake:** I read the previous messages why did you get upset Billy?

**Billy Goat:** i didn't get mad

**KindredSpirits:** You almost smashed my phone

**Billy Goat:** shaddup

**KindredSpirits:** Maybe you were jealous that Jerry was making a move on Cole

**Billy Goat:** no I wasnt jealous if Cole wants to be with jerry then good for him

**KindredSpirits:** Whatever you almost broke my phone and looked like the physical embodiment of anger because you were "totally not jealous"


End file.
